


Birthday

by Angelic_Castiel74



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I also really like the concept of Jerome and Jeremiah being best friends and best brothers, I did the math and Jeremiah would have left around age seven instead of ten like he said, In other words they don't hate each other in this story, So there is no context as to how Jerome got his diary so I decided to write a story about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Castiel74/pseuds/Angelic_Castiel74
Summary: A story of how Jerome got his diary.





	Birthday

When Jerome woke up on his seventh birthday, the first thing he saw was Jeremiah sitting in a chair with a gift in his hands. The gift was small and wrapped in foil, but it was still a gift. When Jeremiah caught his eye, he smiled and ran over to Jerome.

“Here! I know the wrapping is horrible but it’s all we had an-”

Jerome cut him off with a hug.

“I don’t care about the wrapping,” he said and chuckled. 

He took the present from Jeremiah and quickly opened it. Inside was a small black book. He ran his thumb over the cover and tried to hold back tears. This was the best gift he ever had.

“If you’ll look inside, there are a few pages missing, but that was because I stole it from one of the other kids and there was already writing inside so I tore those pages out, but it’s still useable,” Jeremiah said.

“Thank you,” Jerome said through teary eyes and a breaking voice. He quickly wiped away his tears and reached under his bed. “I got you a gift, too.”

Jerome gave Jemeriah a small gift wrapped in a piece of cloth. When Jeremiah opened the gift, he smiled and hugged Jerome. When he pulled back from the hug, Jeremiah twisted the glasses around in his hands before putting them on. Jeremiah blinked a few times.

“They’re almost perfect! How did you know?” Jeremiah said, glee in his voice.

“I didn’t, but I’m glad you like them. I knew no matter how many times we asked mom, she wouldn’t give you glasses so I got them for you myself. It took a lot of searching, but I finally found some. They’re not too bad, are they?” Jerome said. Jeremiah shook his head.

“Not at all. I can actually see more than just blurry images. I can everything, with there being only a slight blur. Thank you,” Jeremiah said.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jeremiah ran to his bed and pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag from under his pillow. “I got you gems and stickers to decorate the diary with if you wanted to.”

The rest of the day was spent decorating the book and showing Jeremiah the beauty of nature. Or, as beautiful as a trailer park in a garbage infested forest clearing could get.

A week later, everything changed. Jeremiah was stolen in the middle of the night by their uncle Zack. But, they were corrupted with lies, so, Jerome knew it as Jeremiah running away from him and Jeremiah being saved. 

Jerome threw the diary into a drawer and kept it there for many years when he found out Jeremiah left.


End file.
